


The Uprising

by AngriestBitchAlive



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Mental Health Issues, Other, Pansexual Character, Racism, Racist Language, Sexism, Sexist Language, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngriestBitchAlive/pseuds/AngriestBitchAlive
Summary: After succumbing to a toxic influence, what changes will Steven go through and how will that affect the people around him? More over, are they prepared to face this new Steven?
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Dante Barriga/Martha Barriga, Doug Maheswaran/Priyanka Maheswaran, Lars Barriga/Sadie Miller, Sadie Miller/Shep, Vidalia/Yellowtail (Steven Universe)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 4





	The Uprising

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this fanfic goes into deep subject matter and will explore dark themes such as toxic masculinity, racism, sexism, conversion, entitlement and mental illness. If this is not something you think you can handle, you might want to turn back.

“WOMEN ARE ALL A BUNCH OF UNGRATEFUL WHORES! WHO NEEDS THEM!?”

Predictably, this came from Steven Universe, the son of Rose Quartz and leader of the Crystal Gems. Steven was really pissed; after giving Connie his mother’s sword and his lion, obviously this meant that she had to become his girlfriend. However, Connie rightfully pointed out that she didn’t owe him anything and didn’t like him that way. Furious, Steven called her a bitch and stormed off.

“I give her everything and she has the nerve to brush me off? I’m a nice guy, I deserve things!” shouted Steven.

Suddenly, Ronaldo popped up and said, “Hey Steven, having some girl trouble?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe Ronaldo. Women suck,” said Steven.

“I hear that bro. In fact, I got tickets to a movie made for guys just like us.” Ronaldo pulled two tickets out of his pocket that read Joker.

“Oooh, I’ve heard about this one! It’s about that gets crushed by society and gets even. I think the nearby movie theater is playing it.”

“What are we waiting for Steven bro? Let’s go!” With that, the two miscreants headed off to their local movie theater.

After getting their popcorn, soda and candy, Steven and Ronaldo entered the auditorium and were surprised to find it packed. Every single male in Beach City and even some outside it like Marty and Kevin, were present. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that there were even married men like Yellowtail, Dante and Doug in attendance. Every single male in the seats had bitter and resentful expressions on their faces. 

“Looks these guys are fed up with women too,” said Steven.

“They wouldn’t be here if they weren’t,” said Ronaldo.

Finding some seats, the movie started and was everything the men watching could have hoped for; a Martin Scorsese picture about a nihilistic edge lord white man with a mental illness who took his problems out on innocent minorities and women. Quite fittingly he was dressed as what people like him are; a clown.

“Wow, this guy is so black pilled! It’s awesome!” said Lars.

“He doesn’t take shit from no broad!” said Mr. Dewey.

“He’s fed up with society and now he’s taking what’s his!” said Greg.

“He’s the hero we men need in these trying times,” said Andy DeMayo, MAGA hat in full view.

“We live in a society!” shouted Sour Cream.

By the time the credits started rolling, everyone in the theater exploded in applause, clapping, cheering, whistling and throwing roses at the screen. Once everyone settled down, Steven stood up and made an announcement.

“Gentlemen, it’s clear why we’re here today. Much like Arthur Fleck, we are all losers. Small dick, unattractive, socially awkward, flatulent, sweaty, greasy losers who the world has no respect for; but it’s not our fault, the blame is on women!”

The “men” (if you could even call them that) whooped and hollered their microscopic dicks hardening at the thought of getting to blame women for their shortcomings. 

“It’s thanks to women that I can’t get a better job than a Paul Blart style mall cop,” complained Doug, “It’s not fair that my bitch of a wife gets paid more than me!”

Mister Dewey then piped up, “A woman straight up stole my job! And she was a black pickaninny too! What kind of affirmative action shit is that?”

“This one fat cunt left me for someone else named Shep. Guess she was racist towards Asians. Or maybe she couldn’t handle all this Asian masculinity,” said Lars, flexing his nonexistent muscles.

“My son was kidnapped by three lesbians and was emasculated until he turned into the pussy you see today. No offense Steven,” said Greg.

“My wife left me as soon as she got a green card after we moved from Africa,” yelled Kofi. “The same thing happened to me! Only replace green card with a bigger dick,” said Fryman.

“Muhmuhmuhmuh muhmuhmuhmuh!” cried out Yellowtail. “She’s an even bigger slut than you think man. While we were dating, she sucked off a guy for a free tank of gas,” Marty pointed out.

“This wouldn’t have happened if women stayed in the kitchen where they belong!” argued Andy. “This is why we have to vote Republican!”

“You all raise excellent points. We are strong but victimized alpha males, under the oppression of the roasties! And it’s time to take a stand.” Steven was clearly channeling Pink Diamond, going into full dictator mode. His speech was comparable to that of a certain man from Germany.

“What should we do then Steven? Send their private nudes as revenge?” asked Ronaldo.

“Dox them and share their information so they can be harassed and degraded?” asked Kevin.

“Public downplay and deny any sexual harassment claims and encourage sexualizing women?” questioned Sour Cream.

“Bar women and LGBT groups from participating in hobbies like comics and video games?” asked Buck.

“I was thinking something closer to our roots,” Steven replied, pulling out clown makeup…

Meanwhile, in the town square, all the females and Gems of Beach City gathered around Sadie as she explained to them the wonders of pansexuality.

“So you see, non-binary people are truly incredible people and you’re doing yourself a disfavor by not dating them. My life has never been better since I came out as a pansexual!”

Connie was in awe, “Wow, that’s incredible to hear Sadie! I’ve personally been wanting to give bisexuality a try myself.”

Martha said, “Dating a non-binary sounds amazing. Personally I’m sick and tired of men. They’re so awful.”

Suddenly a voice rang out “Hey sluts!”

“Ugh speak of the devil and he shall appear.”

It was Steven and the rest of the men of Beach City, all dressed up in white face paint, red clown noses, rainbow colored wigs, and garish outfits and shoes. Imagine the most pathetic circus you’ve ever seen and then multiply that by a thousand; this was even sadder than that.

“We are the Chads of this town but you hoes just had to push us around. After we did so much for you, you repaid us with no sex and no dinner on the table…well no more! You made us like this and it’s time for you to face what you’ve done!” screeched Steven.

“You expected us to just sit there and take it, like good little boys! You didn’t think we’d werewolf and go wild!” screamed Lars. This got the men riled up, shouting and jeering at the women.

The women just took one look at them and laughed, not impressed with their display of testosterone and aggression. “What a funny joke from a bunch of funny clowns,” Pearl said, trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard, “Tell us another joke, please!”

“Here’s a joke just for you bitches,” Steven gritted his teeth. “What do get when you cross sex starved alpha males with a society that abandons them and treats them like trash? I'll tell you what you get! You get what you fucking deserve!”

Suddenly, the men flipped and started going on a rampage on the town itself. Steven began ripping up bolted in park benches and threw them across the street. Lars began spray painting obscenities on the brick walls. Greg pulled his pants down and began peeing everywhere. Mister Dewey began plucking up the plants from the ground while Mr. Smiley tipped over a mailbox and started messing with the contents. Then Onion started a fire with Peedee literally pouring gasoline over it. As the carnage went on, the women looked on, still unimpressed.

“Leave it to men to ruin everything once again,” Priyanka said.

“Why hasn’t there been law pass to castrate them?” wondered Garnet.

“Eh, it could be worse. They could be Marvel fans,” stated Sadie.

“Oh God those people are literal fascists!” Amethyst replied.

“There’s different layers of pathetic in the world, “Nanefua said, “Marvel fans are on the very bottom. And these chucklefucks are in a league of their own!”

The women and Gems laughed and walked away, leaving the men to keep tearing up the town. These people were beyond saving, so why put extra effort into nothing?


End file.
